Soul X Maka
by Snowthistle
Summary: Chapters 1-3 of this story are based off an rp between my friend and I, but the rest is my own writing. One night after school, Soul is approached by Eruka with a "pain killer". He undergoes some behavioral changes and experiences some strange withdrawals, and Maka wants to know what's going on.
1. The Drug

Chapter 1: The Drug

It was a boring, monotonous day In Death City, Nevada. All the students listened to Spirit as he droned on and on with the lecture. Maka poked Soul repeatedly until he bared his teeth at her.

"What?" Maka asked innocently.

"That's annoying me idiot," Soul replied irritated.

"Sorry, knife alert," she apologized and warned as a knife flew in between them.

"NO SMOOCHING MY PRECIOUS MAKA!" Spirit yelled across the room at them.

Maka growled in irritation at her annoying father.

"Hah!" Soul scoffed "As if I would ever smooch that flat chested shortie, Gramps."

"MY MAKA IS KISSABLE!" Spirit retorted.

"Then why won't you let me kiss her?"

"That's because she is MY Maka!"

"Whatever gramps she hates you anyways."

Spirit blocked his ears and shouted at the top of his lungs like a child," DOES NOT!"

The class was unamused at this display, and they were relieved when the bell finally rang. They all flooded out of the classroom and into the hallways to go home.

Soul stopped Maka for a brief moment," Hey I'm going to get my scar checked out."

"Huh? Scar?" she questioned.

"You know that scar I got from protecting you that one time?"

"Oh right that scar. Well ok then I'll be heading home"

"Ok be safe."

Soul headed to the nurses' office as Maka made her way home. When he arrived home, Soul found Maka sleeping on the couch.

"Oi Maka," he said gently nudging her.

Maka opened her eyes," What?"

"I'm hungry. Can you make dinner?"

She sighed and walked to the kitchen," Fine."

Soul waited for her as she made dinner. After a few minutes, he came up to her and gently pecked her on the cheek.

"Hn? What was that for?"

"N-nothing…sorry for bothering you."

"…."

Maka finally finished dinner, and they both sat down to eat.

"Maka?"

"…"

"M-Maka?"

"What?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"….Alright"

Later, while Maka was sleeping, Soul stared out the window. A knock came at the door and he answered it.

"Hello?"

Eruka Frog stood at the door "Hello"

Soul scowled at her," What do you want?"

"Medusa-sama wanted to give you this as pain killer," she said handing him a syringe.

Soul took it although he hadn't felt any pain before. Was this part of some scheme? He shrugged and closed the door. Eruka started walking back the way she came. Soul walked to his bedroom, and at that same time Maka woke up and rubbed her eyes. Soul injected just a little of the liquid into his arm. It started to burn, so he quickly took it out.

"I-it burns!" he exclaimed as his eyes faded to gray "Nn…I-I feel woozy…"

Maka walked out of her bedroom and into Soul's. He was throwing up in the toilet with the light on and the door slightly cracked. Maka's eyes widened, and she quickly walked inside.

"S-Soul? Wh-what's going on?" she asked then felt stupid for asking.

Instead of waiting for a reply she just rubbed his back gently. Soul finished and goose bumps were on his arms. He rinsed his mouth out in the sink.

"Are you alright?" she asked him again.

Soul nodded as he shook like a leaf.

"O-oh…th-that's good. S-Soul?"

"Yes?"

"N-never mind." She then walked out and back to her own bedroom.

Soul stayed silent, and then he flipped off the lights and went to bed as well. The next morning Maka got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast; Soul stared blankly at the ceiling. Later, he came into the kitchen just as Maka finished.

He walked over and gently hugged her from behind," Morning Maka," then he gently kissed her ear.

"H-huh? M-morning Soul." She replied.

"So what did my lovely Maka make for breakfast?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"I made pancakes."

"Sounds delicious…" he kissed her cheek.

Maka blushed slightly," Ah y-yeah…" _He's acting a bit strange this morning…_ She thought to herself. Soul got out plates and put the pancakes on them for her. Maka got out utensils and quietly watched Soul as he buttered them up.

"Syrup?"

"S-sure"

"Ok"

Then they both sat down to eat their breakfast.

"Mmm…I feel so much better than last night…"

"Ah that's good."

Soul smiled and finished his breakfast quickly.

"Ah…Wanna pick out a mission today from the board? I'm hungry for kishin souls…"

"Hm?"

"Want to pick out a mission?"

Maka just continued eating.

"Well I'm going to get dressed then." He said and left the kitchen to go to his room.

Maka finished her breakfast as Soul got dressed; she put away the dishes and other things.

Soul addressed his look in the mirror, "I look like a slacker...Let's see what else I have to wear." He went to look through his closet once more. He changed into a black shirt and jeans, and then he took off his headband and was satisfied. Maka went to her room to change as well. Soul walked to Maka's room to check on her. She had a skirt and socks on, but was still looking for a shirt.

"So are you going to get dressed?"

Maka jumped,"Wh-what are you doing in here? Of course I'm getting dressed you pervert!" She then proceeded to throw a pillow at his face.

Soul caught it before it hit his face," Ok, no need to throw a fit," he said setting the pillow down and leaving.

"…"

Soul waited in the kitchen for her. She finally came in fully dressed in a t-shirt, jacket, and skirt along with high tops.

"Yo"

Maka just waved in response.

"Ready to go?" he asked her while carrying his backpack.

"Yeah I guess…"


	2. Paris

Chapter 2: Paris

Soul had the syringe from the other night hidden in his backpack. He walked over to the door and held it open like a gentleman, and Maka walked out. Soul closed the door and Maka stretched and her back popped.

"Uwahh…"

"Nice day isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Soul kissed her cheek," Well, let's go"

Maka blushed again, "O-ok"

They arrived at the school and went to class. Soul was writing quietly as Maka stared at him. _He's been acting strange ever since this morning…_ She felt a tap on her foot and jumped a little. Soul continued writing like it never happened. _Maybe it's nothing…_ Maka felt another tap on her foot.

"?"

"…"

Spirit was writing things on the board that no one really cared about. Black*Star was being obnoxious as usual while Tsubaki listened quietly as she read a book. Liz was fixing her make up while Patty made yet _another _origami giraffe, and Kid was complaining how nothing in the classroom-save for the floor-was symmetrical. Maka sighed and stared into space. _What exactly is going on with Soul lately? He was perfectly fine last night…Well until he threw up. There wasn't anything strange she had put into the food, for he would have reacted faster if he had been allergic to something in the food. Why _did_ he throw up? I checked the expiration dates on the things I used, and I made sure the meat was cooked well. Maybe he's getting sick? This morning was strange too. He's never kisses me on the cheek so many times. _Maka's stomach fluttered at the thought of Soul's lips brushing softly against her cheek. Then she shook her head. _He doesn't care for me like that! We're just friends, and he was probably just trying to make me smile. B-besides…even if I did tell him how I felt he would probably just laugh and comment on my height and how flat my chest is…right?_ She felt her foot get kicked lightly.

"H-huh?"

Soul nudged her gently in response.

"What is it?"

Soul just kissed her cheek again for about the third or fourth time, and Maka blushed like usual. _There he goes again!_ Soul smiled at Maka and she politely smiled back.

Soul leaned in and whispered in her ear," You're so cute." He put his arm around her thin waist and stroked her thigh. Maka blushed cherry red. _YOU PERVERT! _Soul pulled her closer and breathed on her neck. Suddenly, a box flew across the room and smacked Soul in the head.

"Ow!"

Spirit glared at him furiously and Maka scooted away from Soul. For once she was glad that her father did something useful to her.

"Ah my apologies, Spirit-sama," Soul said grinning at the red-headed death scythe.

Spirit only growled menacingly at him.

"Something wrong?"

He only replied by pointing at soul and pretending to cut his neck with his finger. Soul grinned in amusement, but Spirit resumed writing things on the board. Maka switched spots with Crona who was on her right. Soul continued taking notes like before. About several minutes later, the bell finally rang and Maka exited the classroom quickly. Soul followed at a normal pace as everyone crowded through the door.

"Oi Maka, want to see the kishin listings?"

"Huh? O-ok"

"Is something wrong Maka?"

"N-no I-I'm fine Soul…"

"You sure?

"…Yeah"

"Oh ok…"

He walked up to the board with Maka and looked at it.

"How about this one in Paris?"

"P-Paris?" _Is he doing this on purpose?_

"Yeah like that other time we were there."

"Wh-when was that?"

"Um when I got sliced remember?"

"Oh yeah….B-By the way…Who was at the door last night?"

"Hn? Oh it was no one…Just some salesperson"

"Oh…ok"

"Y-Yeah…so anyways…let's go"

-Paris….After the kishin is caught-

"Ahh piece of cake"

"….Yeah"

Soul gobbled up the kishin soul and Maka just stretched.

"S-Soul…..I-I…"

"Hn? What is it Maka?" He asked, putting an arm around her waist.

"….It's nothing" She took his arm off her waist.

"Hn?" He followed her, "Please tell me Maka…"

"…."

"M-Maka please tell me…"

"It's nothing…I'm fine."

"Maka, tell me."

"…" _I can't tell you Soul. You'll only laugh at me for saying it._

"Maka….."

"….." _Stop addressing me in such a kind voice! I know what you'll say!_

"…You're shaking…"

_I DON'T CARE! JUST GO AWAY!_

"Please tell me what's wrong…"

Maka couldn't take it anymore, so she just broke down crying. Soul just hugged her head to his chest. Maka felt so childish and angry with herself. _LOOK AT YOU! CRYING LIKE A LITTLE CHILD! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?_

"Shhh…."

Maka only sobbed harder in response. It hurt so much not knowing what to say or do. Soul just hugged her closer and rubbed her back soothingly. Maka sniffled and soon she calmed down. Soul softly stroked her back and she finally fell asleep. He then picked her up and carried her to the hotel they were staying in. Maka's hair was plastered to her cheeks as Soul set her down on the bed.

"Baka…." He mumbled softly as he brushed her hair away from her cheeks.

She sniffled in her sleep and he lay down next to her and hugged her close. He smiled at her sleeping face and fell asleep hugging her. The next morning Maka found herself alone in bed. Soul was in the bathroom taking out the syringe from his backpack. He took the cap off the needle, and Maka yawned and sat up in bed. _Why is he up so early? Is he ok? Maybe I should check….Nah I shouldn't bother him…_ She decided to go check on him anyways, but as she walked into the bathroom she saw him inject the syringe into his arm.

"Soul what's that?"

He quickly shoved it back into his backpack, "What's what?"

"That syringe you were holding to your arm."

"It was nothing," He said as his face paled.

"A-are you ok Soul?"

Again he ran to the toilet and threw up like the previous night. Maka stared at him in shock and horror then rubbed his back and calmed him. He was shaking more that last time and soon collapsed. Maka ran 2 her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She was shaking and forced herself to keep calm while calling the operator for an ambulance. Once they were at the hospital she broke down crying again. Soul was still unconscious as she sobbed a chair by his bedside. Soul opened his eyes, and they were still gray like last time. Maka just continued sobbing her eyes out.

"Maka…" he mumbled weakly.

She was startled at the sound of his voice.

"M-Maka….don't cry…."

She continued to stare at him stupidly; her mind was still in a panic.

"P-please don't cry…"

She sniffled. _Don't cry? What do you mean don't cry? I'm worried about you idiot!_

Soul slowly sat up,"Don't cry…..I love you…."

Maka stared at him dumbfounded, "Wh-What?"

"I love you….so much."

_Liar…you don't truly love me…._

"…No you don't."

"Wh-What?"

"You're always making remarks about how short and flat-chested I am. How you would never date me because of that."

"….You're not short…or flat chested… you're beautiful….I see that now…"

"…..Why should I believe you?"

"Because I love you…."

"…"

"Please believe me…."

"…Tell me again once you're out of the hospital and you've completely recovered."

Soul nodded solemnly in response. A few months later after they returned and Soul was completely recovered they decided to play basketball with their friends.

"Pass me the ball Soul!" Tsubaki shouted across the court.

Soul threw it to her and as he bumped past Maka he whispered "I love you". Maka completely ignored him. He did it again, but she still ignored him. _He's not even going to try and say it to me formally? Not in private or while we're relaxed with our friends, but just whisper it to me while we're in the middle of a basketball game?_

Soul grinned at her, "Still don't believe me?"

"….." She walked off the court and away from everyone.

Patty tackled Soul,"FOLLOW HER!"

He smiled and patted her head; Liz was just annoyed at how loud her hyper active sister was. Soul went ahead and followed Maka. Maka was annoyed and hurt that he wouldn't try to be romantic; Soul kept following her at a distance.

"What do you want?"

"For you to believe me."

"Believe what?"

"That I love you…"

"…."

"Please believe me, he sighed,"I love you."

"Really?"

"….." He just nodded and stared at Maka with his dull blank eyes.

Maka stood there quietly. She wasn't sure what to say yet. _Well….maybe I should just accept his feelings. I mean he told me how he truly feels about me…so I should tell him how I feel about him back. _

She hugged him tightly," I love you too Soul."

Soul smiled gently and his gray eyes almost glowed.

-Medusa's Lair-

Medusa stared into her crystal ball, "The drug is working perfectly," she hissed with evil delight."He is taking to it…like a moth to a flame…Soon he won't be able to stop…" She grinned evilly.

Eruka Frog was watching her from behind a pillar. _I wonder what she's doing right now. She's probably plotting to destroy that weird white-haired kid._ Rensa, a demon fox raised by Free, was standing next to her completely unphased by the situation. She was blind, so it didn't really matter to her what was going on.

Maka snuggled against Soul's chest. He felt warm to her, and it calmed her nerves. Everyone else had quit their basketball game to spy on them. Patty was lying on top of Kid's back, and she was getting heavy.

"Patty quit moving around your chest is squishing me!" Kid whispered to her in annoyance.

"Ooooh are they kissing yet?" She whispered loudly, ignoring his comment.

"Seriously you're elbowing me too!" Liz complained and her head smacked into Tsubaki's

Black*Star just jumped out of the bushes and yelled," WHY AREN'T YOU KISSING YET?"

Maka jumped and turned around to give everyone the evil eye. All who hid in the bushes ran out and cowered behind the trees. Black*Star was too busy laughing his head off arrogantly to notice Maka walking towards him.

"Makaaaa…CHOP!" She said karate chopping his hair in half.

Black*Star yelped and rubbed his head. Everyone else just stared at him as he hopped around rubbing his head.


	3. Ambushes and Kidnappings

Chapter 3: Ambushes and Kidnappings

A few weeks later at midnight, Soul woke up and took the syringe from his drawer and stared at it. His eyes widened when he saw that it was empty. His hand trembled violently then he dropped it and ran about the room frantically searching for more of the drug.

In her lair, Medusa watched Soul run frantically around the room.

"Eruka….give Soul more of that drug."

"Yes, Ma'am," Eruka said hopping away with the new drug filled syringe.

Soul continued looking around frantically then collapsed on the floor writhing. Maka walked in and asked what was wrong. Eruka arrived at the door and knocked. Maka walked out to answer the door, but Soul ran past her, shoving her into the wall in the process. She winced and gently rubbed her arm. Soul ran to the door and opened it quickly; He greedily grabbed the drug and slammed the door in Eruka's face.

"Sheesh," She commented in annoyance then headed home.

Maka walked up to Soul," I-Is something wrong?"

"N-no….I'm fine," He said hiding the syringe behind his back.

Maka sighed then kissed his cheek and went to bed. Soul quickly jabbed the syringe into his arm, but got queasy and ran to throw up in the toilet. After a few minutes he started puking up blood. The syringe fell out of his arm and Maka ran in.

"What's going on?"

Soul kicked the syringe away from him; Spit, blood, and vomit trickled down his mouth and more blood ran down his arm.

"D-Do you need to go to the hospital?" she asked nervously.

"N-no...I'm fine."

Maka quietly cleaned him up while he was still shaking, "Are you ok?"

Soul gently grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"Huh?"

Soul gently kissed her jaw line and Maka's face flushed. He put his arms around her back and slid his hands up her shirt. Maka pushed him away still blushing.

"You ok?" He asked her calmly.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Then why'd you push me away?"

"…"

He merely hugged her and kissed her neck. The next day at school Soul was walking around, and he accidentally bumped into Spirit. Spirit glared at him fiercely and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MAKA?" He yelled while shaking Soul back and forth.

"Hn?" Soul said confused.

Spirit growled," She's all lovey dovey and getting dreamy!"

"Well of course….I love her."

"…run"

"Eh? Why?"

"Run."

"Why?"

"Do as I ask boy!"

"Why are you telling me to run?"

Spirit growled and started chasing Soul around the school. Soul ran effortlessly as he was chased by the angry, overprotective red head.

"QUIT DATING MY DAUGHTER!" Spirit shouted.

"No…I love her"

Then Spirit just threw a fit like a child and stomped off in the other direction. Soul shrugged and walked away. Later that night Maka woke up drenched in a cold sweat. She'd had the scariest dream in her life. Soul came up behind her in the dream. Maka turned around and smiled at him. Soul glared at her with burning hatred. Her smile disappeared and she walked up to him puzzled. He slapped her hard across the face. She whimpered and stared at him with shock and horror. Soul's arm transformed into a blade.

"Soul….what are you doing"

" Nothing…Princess Maka.."

"E-eh?"

He grinned demonically and sliced her in half. She screamed and tears fell out of her eyes as she died.

Maka shook her head to shake off the nightmare and walked down the hallway to Soul's room. She quietly walked in and crawled in bed with Soul. He woke up and asked her what was wrong.

"Eh? O-oh…I dreamt that you abandoned me," Maka lied to him in order to forget what happened in her true dream.

She then fell asleep and Soul kissed her head. He silently slid out of bed and went to the academy. Suddenly, he was hit in the back of the head and was knocked out. Free picked him up and walked back to Medusa's lair with Rensa. Stein and Spirit were walking around town when Stein sensed something strange.

"Oi Spirit….I sense something weird," he mumbled.

Spirit was too busy ranting about Soul was dating his precious Maka," Grr..that boy! I ought to slice him and shred his puny body!

Stein growled and elbowed him," Focus you idiot!"

Spirit rubbed his arm," Well excuse me for not wanting to investigate because YOU won't listen to me about Soul!"

"JUST LET HIM DATE YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"NO I HATE HIM!"

Stein grabbed Spirit by his hair and dragged him along, and Spirit just grumbled and muttered to himself angrily as he transformed into his scythe form. Stein soon spotted Rensa, Free, and the unconscious Soul. Both began running and soon Stein and Spirit lost them.

Rensa spoke to her "father","Hey Daddy, I'm going to go play with Soul's girlfriend."

Free merely nodded and continued on his way to Medusa's lair. Maka woke up and looked around for Soul. Suddenly Rensa crashed through the roof and landed in Soul's room.

Maka jumped," Eek!"

Rensa giggled," Hello Maka-chan….want to play with me?"

"N-no thank you Rensa."

"Oh…too bad...' she said leaping forward and attacking her.

Spirit felt somewhere in his veins that his precious daughter was being attacked and went into "Psycho Father Mode" then ran to Soul's and Maka's apartment. Stein stared after him as if he'd lost his mind then shrugged it off and followed. Rensa kept attacking Maka, but Maka just kept dodging. Rensa slammed her into the wall and she let out a whimper. She quickly scrambled away and accidentally crashed through the window.

Rensa scoffed," Tch..what a pathetic girl…" then proceeded to follow her out the window and onto the street.

Spirit came charging at Rensa full force and began battering her with attacks from all sides. Maka, quite shaken from what just happened, merely sat in the street staring blankly at the ground.

Stein yanked Spirit backwards," Idiot! We just needed to find her not attack her!"

Spirit spat back at him," Well SHE was attacking my poor Maka!"

Stein growled and dropped him then told Rensa they were taking her to Shinigami-sama. Rensa refused to come with them, but Stein went ahead and picked up both her and Spirit and headed to the DWMA.


	4. Healing: Blair Style

Chapter 4: Healing: Blair Style

Blair calmly listened to the now crying Maka as she explained everything that had been going on. Maka whimpered and sobbed like a lost child, and Blair just hugged her close and rubbed her back.

"…I'm sorry…for all of this…but you know what?"

Maka sniffled and hiccupped," What?"

"This is not like you! Girlfriend we are going to get you through this!"

"Wh-what?"

"First of all forget rescuing Soul right now. For now we need you to heal!"

"Heal?"

"Yes heal! We need to go all out! We'll watch soap operas eat fancy ice cream brands like Haagen-Dazs and Ben & Jerry's!"

"Soap operas?"

"You know it! Then after a few days of that we'll go to the spa and then shopping and then I'll teach you all I know on how to get your MAN to love you more and oh I'll also help you fill out more-you know what I mean?- and then we'll go rescue him and he'll be totally more in love with you!"

Maka stared at her,"Uh…er….o-ok...if you say so…" _This is not going to end well…at least for me that is._

The next day Blair took Maka to the store to buy a few tubs of ice cream.

"Er..do we really need this much ice cream? I'm sure one tub will-

"Nonsense Maka! If you're going to get your appetite back and become your perky self again then you'll need several tubs!"

"Uh ok..If you say so."

"Great!"

Soon they returned home and Blair quickly set up everything while Maka sat awkwardly on the couch. Blair quickly flipped on the TV and got a few blankets for her and Maka. Then she turned on the tv and flipped to a soap opera channel. Maka sighed and started quitely eating directly out of the tub of ice cream. _Man..this is so good. Maybe Blair was right about this whole ice cream thing. This is so good thank goodness I have the whole tub to myself. _This routine continued for a few days, until Blair decided that it was time to go to the spa.

"Ahhh..oh Maka isn't this fun? Getting your hair done,a mani-pedi, a facial,being waited on hand and foot?"

"I'd rather be at home reading a book."

"Aww take some time to relax!"

"Fine fine...I will."

Maka reluctantly did everything Blair wanted to do the whole day. A few things she did enjoy, but some she completely dreaded doing. A few times throughout the day her thoughts would wander to the whereabouts of Soul. Then she realize what she was doing and shook the thoughts away. Blair was enjoying herself very much though and kept on rambling about how she was doing and what she liked and didn't like and so on while Maka just listened politely and occasionally put in her opinion about things.


	5. On the Hunt

Chapter 5: On the Hunt

Maka was asleep on the couch after about a week of Blair's "healing time", and the phone began to ring. She groaned softly and lifted her head groggily from the pillow. How annoying. She was having such a nice dream too. She reached over and took the phone off the receiver and answered with a groggy "hello".

"Maka, I have terrible news. Well maybe it'll be terrible for you, but not for me." a voice sounded from the other end.

"What are you talking about?"

"No! A good father has to be supportive of his daughter and her boyfriend! Even if his daughter does not like him that much, but that's okay!"

"Please get on with this," Maka groaned in annoyance.

"You have to kill him."

"I have to _what_?"

"Maka, you have to kill Soul."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Well, it's pretty much the only thing we can do right now. I mean unless you have another plan, but he's as good as dead. There's no saving him."

"Don't say that. I'm sure there's some other logical route in getting Soul back to normal. Besides, even if I didn't like him like _that _where would I get a weapon as good and compatible as him?"

"Alright, Maka, I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't you worry. I'll find a way on my own if I have to," and with that she hung up.

Today was going to be a very long day she decided as she flopped back onto her pillow. With a sigh, she sat up once more and planted her feet on the floor. Now was the time for her to get going and look for Soul before any problems. The door burst open as Blair walked into the room.

"Hello, Maka, I'm back!"

"Blair, we need to go find Soul."

"Eh? Right now? But you're still recovering! Surely you can wait one more day!" Blair protested.

"No, we need to find him right now, or there's going to be problems."

"Oh alright. I guess we should get going huh? Where should we start?"

"We'll start by looking for that snake hag's hideout."

-Medusa's Lair-

"Come now, Soul, surely you must be enjoying yourself," the snake witch Medusa grinned.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" Soul rasped after another episode of vomiting.

"Oh that? I merely put a leech in your stomach that absorbs the drug and expels food for space as it grows. No big deal really."

He coughed," No big deal eh?"

"Precisely. Now go and crawl off somewhere. I'm through with you for the day."

Soul glared at her and slowly crawled off to hide somewhere since walking proved to be too painful for him. He wanted to die, yet he couldn't because he had Maka to worry about. He loved her too much and refused to end his life early. He would find a way to get through this and so would she. Everything was going to be okay. At least he hoped it would be.

-Out on the streets-

"Ugh I really don't want to do this."

"I know you don't, but he has more experience than you and would benefit your travels!"

"Now I regret bringing you along."

"Oh don't be like that!"

"Oh speak of the devil."

Maka spotted her father lounging around on a bench and proceeded to head over to him with Blair.

"Now greet him the way I told you to!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"No"

"Just do it."

"I can't."

"Maka!"

Maka sighed," Fine I'll do it."

Spirit looked at the two girls in slight confusion.

"My dearest darling father, your precious only daughter requests for your assistance in exploring the snake witch's hideout for her precious, white-haired pretty boy boyfriend Soul," she spoke with gritted teeth and proceeded to bat her eyelashes.

Spirit beamed at her, "Of course daddy will help you!"

"Great now that that's over let's get a move on and forget that this ever happened," she growled as she began leaving.

Blair and Spirit proceeded to follow her in search of Medusa's hideout. They searched high and low for any assistance in locating the elusive snake witch's den but to no avail. Eventually, they spotted Eruka and proceeded to follow her. Surely the white- haired frog witch would be able to lead them to the lair as long as she didn't know they were tailing her. All three continued to follow Eruka through a forest until she suddenly fell and disappeared. They discovered that she'd gone through an entrance in the ground and decided to go inside. They walked through a tunnel for about an hour and maneuvered their way through until they reached a large room.

Soul was huddled in the corner suffering from withdrawals. He looked like he was very much in pain, and Maka began to walk towards him.

"Soul, you're safe!"

He looked up at her with a crazed look in his eyes and charged at her with a bladed arm screaming," GET OUT OF HERE!"

Maka froze in her steps and stared at him in shock with her wide green eyes.


	6. Love You

Chapter 6: Love You

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He should be now. We got that nasty leech out of his system, and the drug should have run its course by now. Hopefully he won't suffer any withdrawals again but if he does, you should bring him in again."

"Alright that's fine."

"Maka, you were so cool! You did a great job of taking him down!"

"Thanks, Blair, you were pretty helpful too without resorting to any extremes."

"Hee hee! I could have done it if I wanted to, but I decided against it."

"I see."

Soul blinked open his red eyes and groaned," Nngh."

"Soul! You're awake!" Blair exclaimed as she hopped onto the hospital bed in her cat form.

"Mmm yeah I'm awake," he muttered.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Maka smiled.

"Good morning Princess Shorty," he grinned back.

"Shut up," she frowned.

"Am I in the hospital?"

"Nope you're dead."

"Fantastic. What are you doing dead?"

"I came to haunt you in your death."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"I know."

Soul sat up and stretched," So how long am I in here for?"

"You're not in here for very long. You get to go home today."

"Oh that's good. By the way what happened? I remember charging at you screaming my head off, and that was pretty much it."

"You came charging at me and began to fight, and I had to use my father to fight back against you. Blair helped to distract you using her magic, so we were able to overpower you quickly," she explained.

"Sorry I attacked you guys."

"It's alright. All is forgiven. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah I feel loads better. I'm also feeling really hungry."

"We're all going out to eat after they release you from the hospital."

"Everyone else is here too."

"Everyone?"

"Black*star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty, as well as my father, Blair, and of course me."

"Sounds good."

"I'm glad you're okay, Soul."

"Did I hurt you in any way?"

"No, you didn't. Maybe a few bruises or so, but I'm fine."

"That's good. Maka…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I love you?"

"Is that so?"

"Maka, please don't do this again."

"I won't. I love you too, Soul. I mean it."

"Good then."

He sneakily pulled her into a kiss as Spirit opened the door to check on them.

"NO KISSING MY PRECIOUS MAKA!"


End file.
